Problem: On a $12$-hour clock, an elapsed time of four hours looks the same as an elapsed time of $16$ hours. Because of this, we can say that four hours is "clock equivalent'' to its square number of hours. What is the least whole number of hours that is greater than $4$ hours and is "clock equivalent'' to its square number of hours?
Explanation: For two times to be clock equivalent, their difference must be a multiple of $12.$ We list the hours greater than $4,$ their squares, and the differences between them:  \begin{tabular}{|c|c|c|}
\hline
5 & 25 & 20\\
6 & 36 & 30\\
7 & 49 & 42\\
8 & 64 & 56\\
9 & 81 & 72\\
\hline
\end{tabular} We can stop at $\boxed{9},$ since it is the smallest hour greater than $4$ that is clock equivalent to $81,$ its square.